


[Podfic] Delicately

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: #ITPE treats [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: There are some things alchemy couldn’t’ve fixed anyway.Podfic of Tierfal's story.





	[Podfic] Delicately

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Delicately](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958868) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> This was recorded as a treat for [SomethingIncorporeal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal) for #ITPE2017. You said you like a bit of angst and peril. It's not a long story but at least there's the hints of plot!

cover art by me

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20Delicately.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:13:36 | 13 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20Delicately.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:13:36 | 6 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Thank you, [Tierfal](archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal), for giving permission to podfic.  
The song used for opening and ending credits is [Nightminds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aeF11YQYnM) by Missy Higgins, as suggested by Tierfal, for whom this song served as inspiration. 


End file.
